One Winged Angel
by The Lordaeron Paladin
Summary: Two years after the war ends, what can go wrong now? At least, not Kent, when he is always plagued by nightmares and bad memories. A KentLyn oneshot deathfic, with references to Final Fantasy VII and Advent Children. Please R&R!


_**Author's Notes:**_ This is my very first trial at making a deathfic. A very neatly angsty one, if you don't mind. And our star of tonight is, hey, please do not kill me for killing him, none but Kent (You guys have killed Sain for countless times, why can't I kill Kent now?) R&R please!

_**Disclaimer: **_

1) I do not own Fire Emblem. If I did, there will be this certain Paladin who can resurrect people the way Warcraft III paladins do, so that (sniff) Lord Elbert and Leila did not have to die.

2) In this fic I am making various references to Final Fantasy VII and Advent Children, but basically the references stop at 'borrowing' the names only. Never EVER EVER believe that I have mixed two worlds up. Okay?

On to the story now, I've 'previewed' enough. Enjoy Yourselves!

* * *

Kent pushed himself from his bed, horror filled his face, his nightwear so wet with sweat everyone would think he had just done something absolutely horrible with it. He could not go to sleep again, for fear of seeing what he had seen. It was the third time that week that he had had that dream, and what's more, it was Wednesday today. The red-haired knight glanced at the grandfather clock in his chamber. It was barely four in the morning, and the rest of the Caelin knight company was still asleep. Outside, birds were chirping nicely- those nightingales that he could never afford to hate, even if he were to hat everything else in this world. Taking a glance out of the window at the vast meadow just a distance from the castle, Kent took a deep, depressing sigh.

"_The past…why can I never leave it behind?"_ Kent thought grimly_ "Why must it keep coming back? Why…"_

In order to calm himself down so that he could steal a bit more of a night's sleep, Kent slowly walked to the chair at the tea table in the middle of his room and closed his eyes… unconsciously allowed what appeared to be his past to rush to his semi-conscious mind once again.

"_Lord Hojo, congratulation!" a nurse called out from what appeared to be the manor's clinic "You have got yourself a son!"_

"_Really? I am coming right now!" a tall, red-headed man in formal Caelin military uniform- understandably the lord out there- who was waiting impatiently outside the clinic immediately replied, and immediately sped off into the small chamber, now redesigned to make a temporary makeshift workplace for the most skilled of midwives in Caelin._

_Inside the chamber, the first thing that caught the man's eyes was a joyful one- a woman was laying there on the bed, with a small, well wrapped baby in her arms. That was Lord Hojo's wife and child. Lady Lucrecia, Countess of Edge had just given birth to a lovely young boy, the heir Count Hojo had always been hoping for. The spouse of Lord Hojo's, who was rather the more devoted kind of a wife than the majority of Lycian nobility, was well known among her peers for having given up her very successful career in magic to become a full-time wife, and her role now had come to a greater height- being a mother. He had sworn to give his child the best upbringing that any noble in Lycia could ever dream about, and this was the first step of it all. Looking around the room, Hojo was practically proud of what he had done, at least to prepare for his child's coming. The physicians and midwives were all standing there in formation, in order to deliver to their lord what they had to declare about the well being of the woman and her child- all the best in Lycia as a matter of fact._

"_Darling" Lord Hojo said, approaching his wife lovingly "Thank you for all what you have done for us"_

_Tenderly, she handed the child to her husband, and then lay down again; for she was still too weak from the delivery to make any more movement._

"_Young man…you have got your point having chosen to be ours" Lord Hojo held up the tiny boy in his lap, smiling "Sephiroth…grow up and make your parents proud"_

"_Eh?" Lucrecia twitched in the bed gently "I don't think he should be named Sephiroth…It sounds too pessimistic. Didn't we agree that we name him Kent?"_

"_Well, we did, dear Lucrecia, but" Lord Hojo blinked meaningfully "But I would love to call him so, Lucrecia…"_

Kent took another deep breath, his eyes still closed. That was how he came into this world, or at least, what his parents told him. To say the truth, he did not like the name Sephiroth himself. His name was Kent, and he would just like to be called so. Nevertheless, when it was just him and his dad at home, he would always be called Sephiroth…

"_Sephiroth? Are you there?" Lord Hojo called out into the large mansion garden, where his son would often be found lingering around in his free time. Even though Kent's father was a nobleman, he did not have much land or serf to be proud of. His territory only made up a tenth of Caelin's and there were at least two more counts that had twice as much as he did. Nevertheless, he still had very high hopes of the future, thinking that his son would be able to do something that his father had failed to produce. He had given his child the best of everything- the education and living standard the young Kent enjoyed was far better than that of most Lycian nobles. But he was also very strict as well…_

"_Shh…your father is coming" the brown-haired pigtailed girl playing with Kent at that instance immediately spoke softly, leaping into a nearby bush and signaled Kent to do the same "Looks like I must go now, Kent"_

"_Hey, we have been barely able to play around today! You're mean, Aerith!" a disappointed ten-year-old Kent said in astonishment. _

_And his disappointment was not groundless. His father, a man of iron will and far-reaching ambitions, had chosen to raise him the hard way, disciplining him as much and as often as he could think about, as well as making him do all sort of learning he could ever think about, some of which were extremely questionable, like learning the way of a general in commanding people and forcing people to abide by one's will. He was also banned from playing with anyone of his age, especially those of 'unworthy' origin, in his father's point of view, for instance, Aerith, whose mother was a full time cook _

"_Remember the last time your father saw you playing with me, I've been grounded" the girl called Aerith blinked "And I thought you got yourself a good bit of thrashing as well"_

"_No, he didn't" Kent shook his head "He just called me into his room and told me for an hour about being a one-winged angel"_

"_One Winged Angel?" Aerith asked, her eyes wide open, temporarily forgetting her fears "What was it all about?"_

"_I don't know" Kent said with a rather naughty smile "I just know that since I was a boy, every time I do something my father do not comply with he would go on rambling about me being a one winged angel"_

"_Now that's interesting" Aerith said "When you can remember it, could you tell me what it is?"_

"_Why? It is just an old man's ramble…" Kent said, and unbeknownst to him, a stern man in Caelin military uniform was right behind them all the while, listening to the duo's conversation…_

"_And unfortunately to you, Sir Kent, that that old man is right here" Lord Hojo's anger-filled voice thundered all over the garden, as he pulled a very frightened Aerith out of the bush, virtually tossing her on the ground, leaving a trembling, astonished Kent still in the bush speechless…_

Later on that day, after receiving his father's more-than-two-hour talk on being a naughty, useless one-winged angel who mingled with the unworthy, Kent managed to discover his friend Aerith, as well as her mother, who was Lord Hojo's best cook, being thrown out of the household. That was the first occasion his father had seriously hurt him, considering that Aerith was the first friend to have ever been so close to him… all because of his father's theory of a one winged angel…

Another, sadder sigh escaped the dreaming Kent's lips as he thought of what sadness had befallen his family some time after that point…

"_Kent! Kent!" the normally loving voice of Lady Lucrecia sounded in the horizons, the only strange thing being that his mother's voice today sounded not like a call anymore, but rather like a shriek of distraught "Come here quick! Your father…"_

_From the training ground, where the fifteen-year-old Kent would spend his day toiling around with the various training tools that his father had bought him, the aforementioned teen immediately rushed into the mansion's hall- where his mother's voice came from. In the past five years, ever since the departure of his friend Aerith, whom Kent had believed to be fated to become as a good wife of his in the future as his mother was of his father, the boy had been distancing himself from his father, albeit having to comply with all the schemed that his father could probably think of. He had even ceased thinking about his father and his crazy ambition about his son. But what was about to go on today?_

_Kent quickly moved himself toward the hall, pushed the door open and entered._

_What a sight!_

_A group of medic was filling the room, surrounding the downed figure of a particular man in his late middle age. His father was there, laying dead, a glass of wine half-drunk was still standing on the table. His father had probably drunken what appeared to be poisoned wine. Still not having been able to see what it mean, perhaps because of his young age, or more likely, because he had not been caring about his father's well being for too long, Kent looked at his mother for a hint, and was returned with a gaze of utter disgust- something he could never believe to be on his mother's face._

"_You…you swine, Kent! Your father, he loved you so much…why did you do this to him?" was his mother's accusation. Promptly, she threw a ball of crumpled paper at Kent's face, hitting the astonished youth squarely on the forehead, and as he unrolled the crumpled paper ball, he immediately knew what it was- His father's last words._

_Later on that day, out of sorrow and despair, Lady Lucrecia decided to consume what wine her husband had left in the glass, and when the medics discovered her, it was already too late…_

A hot tear rolled down Kent's cheek as he thought of the tragedy, even though he was Caelin's most hardened knight. His parents' death on that day had forever been plaguing his mind. He loved his mother more than words can say, as she was the only person to have ever voiced her opinion on his behalf, at least when the mother was alone with her son. And yet, from that day onwards, he had felt as if his own mother had abandoned him, all because of his father's 'Last Will and Testament' as it could be sarcastically called.

In the fated scroll that his father left him, Kent was called Sephiroth, as per normal. And his father, for the first time in his life, had _begged_ him, entrusting him with a mission- to kill Marquess Hausen and become the Lord of Caelin, and, in the end, hold Lycia in his hands. The tone by which the will was written, however, implied that his father had committed suicide so that he could look back on himself and try harder to fulfill that mission.

"I became a knight of Caelin two years later" Kent thought aloud "Still, the true reasons why my parents died in the same day… I have never known…"

Lord Hojo's plan was in motion, except for one thing. Marquess Caelin was the best person that Kent had ever met since birth. Instead of plotting to kill him and seize power, thus, young Kent decided to serve the Marquess wholeheartedly. Two years later, he was entrusted with the mission to find Lady Lyndis, and fate drew him towards the adventure at Dragon's gate as Lord Eliwood's army destroyed Nergal. He had even fallen in love with his Lord- Lady Lyndis. An unrequited love he insisted, and fortunately, his Lady had seen the truth right through him. He was living the happiest days of his life now…

That was until his father returned to him in his sleep and disciplined him about being a one-winged angel… with his ethereal form and material harsh words- Kent's nightmare. He was ordering Kent, as per normal, to do what he should now- kill the marquess, whoever he or she was, and rise to power.

"_Sephiroth" _the demanding father announced _"You are to be the ruler of the whole of Lycia. You must do it."_

"_I can't"_ Kent said firmly _"I can never do that"_

"_Then you'll just be contented to be a one winged angel, Sephiroth, who could never know his worth and get what he wants. I don't have a son like you!"_

"_I can't agree with you, father, even because you are my father!" Kent said firmly and his father returned him with an excruciatingly painful slap on the face. It was like a torture, for every time he said no, his father would hit him hard with his ethereal cane, until he finally woke up._

In his father's theory, was one who was not part of Heaven or Hell. With one wing, he is not considered a fallen angel, an antichrist. But with one wing, no other angels would accept him as part of them. He would have a doomed fate of having to eternally run around the planes looking for a place he could stay, and would be unable to find any. That was what his father meant. He had been born in heaven, the upper class, was receiving the best of educations and livelihood, and was heir to a good deal of land. There was no way he could mingle about with the common folk, the outright Hell, not even think about them positively. His father would force Kent to learn so hard to achieve what he hadn't been able to- To sit on the throne of the whole of Lycia, so as he could fly up with two wings and rule them all. A dangerous theory, Kent supposed, and most unfortunately, he had observed it all happening, how it brought to his family's downfall…

"ENEMIES ATTACKING! PROTECT LADY LYNDIS!!!" all of a sudden, a scream could be heard in the horizons. The castle was under attack!

Not hesitating a minute, Kent donned his battle armor, snatched his sword and lance, leaped down the stairs to the stable, grabbed his horse by the mane and mounted it. He would never do what his father asked for and kill Lyn, or leave her to die. He will always remain by her side and protect her, even if it meant sacrificing his own life. His being awake all the while made him the first to have been ready for battle. Being all alone now for the moment, the first thing Kent could think about was to race towards the left castle side entrance, where defenses were the weakest. And weakest here meant it did not offer much cover to those who would be manning it. In most occasions, it was a good thing for someone to keep such a place in check. Today it was not, for it seemed that the enemies had prepared ballistae all over the place ready to dispatch…

There was a distinctive sound of ballistae being loaded and a bolt being shot, and poor Kent quickly felt a sharp pain along his arm. He gazed at the location, only being shocked at the sight of a large ballista bolt fixing itself into his left shoulder and could not be extracted by himself, rendering his shield useless as well as greatly lowering his battle capacity. What's worse, before reinforcement could arrive, especially much needed staff-wielding allies, the enemies had manage to put their superior number to use, and broke through the weakest gate that Castle Caelin had to offer, surrounding and overwhelming Kent in the shortest time possible…

Lyndis and the rest of the castle defense were able to regroup ten minutes later, and in the ensuing battle, the enemies were routed. It seemed that they were just a band of bandits, with only a few archers skilled enough to use a ballista to shoot past castle walls, and nothing much more special, and when seasoned combatants like Sain and Wil came into the fray, it was all over for the attackers, and they were effectively slaughtered. As Lyn slew the last enemy soldier, her voice became clear as she turned back to her loyal soldiers.

"Everyone" she said, smiling "Thank you for helping me with this. Are there any casualties?"

Her smile immediately stopped when she saw someone was being carried to her on a bloodied stretch. _"It can't be! Kent!". _She thought in horror as she realized the all too familiar red helmet.

The loyal soldier was out there, laying on the stretch, numerous wounds covered his body. He had tried his best to help keep the enemies in check, but they managed to put him down with superior number. Kent's suffering was beyond comprehension, with three axe gashes across his chest, four sword stabs from the back and five lances on the side, not to mention three ballista bolts still lodged in his left arm and two legs- even the most skilled of all staff wielders could not help to heal him up again. He was dying, and everyone could see that. It seemed that the red paladin had asked to be brought to his dear lady one last time before being sent to a distant plane of existence…

"Lady Lyndis" he said weakly "I…I hope you are alright…"

"Speak no more…" Lyn said, tears starting to foam her eyes at the thought of Kent dying "I…I am fine… but…"

"No… don't say anything else, milady… My time draws close…" Kent said, breathing heavily as he coughed blood "It is good to see you… alive and well…"

"No… don't you dare close your eyes, Kent, I am ordering you!" Lyn nearly broke out crying "I still have so many things to share with you… so much we'd both like to see…why…why must you…"

For a brief moment, Kent's eyes shone brightly with grate.

"Thank you… Lady Lyndis… it seemed that the one-winged angel must depart now…" he said, slowly closing his eyes "You will never be a mere memory to me…"

"And you will never be my mere memory as well…" Lyn sobbed

"That… is all what I need now, milady. Please… live on… and don't let my passing… linger too much… in your mind… Fare…well…milady…" Kent said his last words, and passed away, his eyes closed forever.

"Kent? Kent! No… this can't be… KENT!!!!!" Lyn cried, her anguish-filled lament pierced the peaceful sky night, and all of the soldiers of castle Caelin unconsciously knelt down to pay their respect to the late warrior.

Kent's grave was set up on top of a hill outside Castle Caelin, at the very same spot where Lyn used to stand to gaze at the distant plains of Sacae three years ago. His gravestone was very strangely carved- by the order of Lady Lyndis before leaving for the plains, the sculptors had carved into the tombstone an exquisite descending angel with two wings, the reason to which no one knew, except Lyn.

"Kent, I have come for you one last time" Lyn said as she laid a bouquet of flower at his grave "After today, I will not be able to see you as often… I have abdicated, you know. Now Caelin belongs to Ostia, but I know it would not be a bad choice. I trust Marquess Hector with my life, as you know it"

Then, she knelt one leg down and looked at his gravestone, where the two-winged angel was.

"I have read your diary, Kent" Lyn confessed "I know, you have had a dark past, one that you would like to hide from us all. But Kent, do not worry about it any more. You are not like your father said you should be. Never will you be like that… But you shall never be a one-winged angel. Your faith, your courage, your knighthood and especially your love sets you apart from all the petty ambition that your father dreamt of"

Stopping for a while to stop herself from crying, Lyn continued

"If you should ever be worried, let me be your missing wing, Kent. Our love… it is better than any angel's wing, is it not? Even if you are no longer alive, I will always pray that the best will happen to you in the other world."

"Lady Lyndis!" a soldier's voice sounded in the horizons "It's high time we left!"

"Yes, I am coming!" Lyn shouted back "Just wait for a bit more"

She then turned back to face the gravestone, this time she could no longer stop herself from crying

"Kent… you will never be my mere memory… You will live on forever in my very heart" her tears flowed freely down her cheek "Good bye, Kent…Sephiroth…my love"

For a brief moment, as she turned back to leave, Lyn thought as if she was seeing Kent waving to her and descending to heaven from his grave as an angel, but this time, both his wings were there, as he smiled at Lyn.

"Farewell, Lyn" he said- the first time to have called her by name "I love you"


End file.
